It is known in the art to use exercise equipment for stretching, exercising, and strengthening different parts of the human body. This equipment, for example, dead weights and large expensive machines, is often bulky, difficult to move and expensive.
Exercise equipment presently known in the art also typically only allows the user to work on a limited portion of the body, such as the biceps, or the wrists, or the legs.